Shugo Friday
by AmeKami
Summary: When Amu's school goes to USA she and the other Guardians eats at House of Chlang, something happend and the next morning she wakes up in Ikuto's body. A Shugo Chara variation of Freaky Friday.
1. Trip to USA and a stupid cat

A/N: I changed the ages for… effect? (I don't like it but it just turned out that way)

Ikuto is 17 and Amu, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko is 15. Yaya is 14.

Normal POW

"I-I-I-I HATE YOU! BAKA NEKO!" the pink headed girl yelled as she slammed her balcony door shut and thru herself at the bed. _"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" _she yelled in her mind.

She slowly fell asleep but woke up at the sound of her new cell phone.

Amu POW

I jumped out of my bed and answered.

"AMU-CHAN!" a loud voice yelled happily.

"Ha? Na-Na-Nanda!?" I answered and the voice on the other side laughed.

"Amu-chan! It's 8 a clock, SCHOOL! Don't you remember? Hurry up or we WILL leave you behind"

That's when it hit me. How could I forget? Me and the other guardians, if not every student in our year and the one under it, been waiting for for 6 months. We had raised money in every way we could think of just for this trip. I had packed and re-packed for about a million times this week just for this day.

I flew into my bathroom and took a VERY quick shower and brushed my teeth and got dressed in less than 10 minutes, took my travel bags and backpack and flew out the front door and down the hill to the school with my charas after me. "Amu-chan, Hayaku!" Yaya yelled to me as I came running. The teacher just looked at me, shook her head, told me to leave the bags here and told me which bus I was in.

I sat next to Rima, who was talking to her boyfriend Nagihiko.

Nagihiko turned to me with a smile on his face. "Can you believe it? Soon we will no longer be in Japan but in USA, is that cool or WHAT!" I smiled back at him "It's SUPER cool, hope I know enough English." Rima took out something from her backpack and handed it to me. "It's a translator. I do believe you'll need it." She said with a playful glint in her eyes.

(I know it don't take 3 hours IRL, but in the story it does, so deal with it!)

3 hours later we were in USA and hungry. All the Guardians were walking around and looking for a place to eat and in the end they ended up in Old Chinatown.

"So ladies and Tadase, where shall we eat?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yaya wanna eat at… hmmm. That place!" Yaya said while pointing at a random Chinese restaurant.

"House of Chlang?" Tadase asked. "Chinese food the first day in USA? I guess it's ok. Well, shall we?" he said and started walk to the restaurant. Everybody walked after, the charas happily talking.

We ordered and the food arrived. Just as I was about to take the first bite I dropped my sticks. The reason? Ikuto. Ikuto sat just 6 tables away from us and he was looking right at me.

"Amu-chan? Doste?" Tadase asked. I shook my head and said quiet "**Toiretto (**Toilet)" and walked as fast I could without running to the toilet, and, to my half surprise, Ikuto followed.


	2. Weird Lady and cookies

AmeKami: Hope you like this one, my translator is broken and my checker is broken, gonna fix it when I have time. And I was short on time, that's why it's so short.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ame POW

"What do you want?" I said, face to the toilet door and back to the stupid cat.

My charas didn't bother following me so we were all alone.

"Why would I want something, _Amu_?" he said with he said with a seductive voice.

"Because you always want something, baka neko" I said as I turned to him.

He took a step forward and I took a step back.

"Maybe I just make reasons up to see you? To tease you?" he said next to my ear.

That was IT! I know it can seem like a ridicules thing to get pissed over but that's how it was, I was pissed. He climbed up to my balcony and into my room, put empty notes, magazines and newspapers all over my room, rearrange my wardrobe, and worst, were lying in my bed when I came back from school almost every day. And if that's not enough he jumps out of nowhere and scares me and keeps spying on me whenever I'm with Tadase. ..!!!

"Listen up you baka neko! Why can't you just leave me alone!? Why, WHY most you ALWAYS ruin for me!? Why can't you just get a girlfriend or a hobby like normal people!? I'm so tired of you always being in my way, always following me and giving me a hard time! LEAVE ME ALONE! For 3 years now you've followed me, is it so funny to see me hurt?" I yelled.

At the time I was done he looked really sad. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then an old Chinese lady came up with 2 fortune cookiesand said "Cookies?" in a bad English. "Arigato. Oh, I mean Thank you" I said as Ikuto mumbled a Thank you.

The lady bowed and walked away.

Ikuto turned to me but got the toilet door in the face. "Just go away, Ikuto." I said and sat down on the floor. I sighed and opened the cookie and read the fortune in it. "A journey soon begins, It's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back" I sighed again and put the fortune in my pocket.

Normal POW

On the other side of the door Ikuto opened his cookie and read his fortune. "A journey soon begins, It's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back" he smiled "Selfless love, ha? Funny" he said and put the fortune in his pocket and turned to leave.

None of them knew what was in store for them the next day.


End file.
